


i try to call you everyday (i'm rehearsing what to say)

by Ursa_Tattoo



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble, Exes, Friends to Enemies, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Romance, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursa_Tattoo/pseuds/Ursa_Tattoo
Summary: Dr. Light is used to this call. He's accustomed to it. But that doesn't make it any easier.
Relationships: Dr. Light/Dr. Wily
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	i try to call you everyday (i'm rehearsing what to say)

**Author's Note:**

> hey uh. to my lego audience, i am vaguely sorry,  
> yes i am using a lemon demon lyric for bittersweet romance and longing, who's gonna stop me, the gay police  
> there's not much in the light/wily tag but come on, they're bittersweet exes, just look at them

It's the dead of night when the phone rings, but it always is. Always when the kids are charging, so they won't hear.

Thomas Light doesn't need to check the caller ID. Not that he'd find anything. These calls are always from a burner phone, for security's sake.

Click. He answers the call.

For several moments, there's nothing but silence.

"...Thomas."

It's the most familiar voice in the world, softer than it's been in a long time. Tired, almost. It's been a long time since Thomas has heard his name spoken so softly by this voice. Softly, instead of shouted.

"...Albert. It's been a while."

Not that long, really. These calls happen every few months, but he's seen Albert Wily in person recently. Albert was gloating about his latest theft, something that was going to show up Thomas once and for all. Thomas doesn't fully recall. It all blurs together.

What he remembers were Albert's eyes. Those deep, blue eyes, focused on Thomas's, begging for acknowledgement. Not that Thomas could give it. Not for this.

"...yes, it has. How..." The sentence goes unfinished, but Thomas knows this game by now.

"Fine. You?"

"Could be better. But fine." Albert just escaped prison again not long ago, so Thomas understands very well how things are.

"Right." Thomas hesitates. "...I miss you."

It's rare that either of them says it, like this. It's rare that either of them says it in general.

For several moments, Albert is silent.

"...yeah." _Me too,_ he doesn't say.

"...do you..." _Do you regret anything?_

"...mm." _Always._

"...you didn't have to do any of this." _We could've been happy._

"Yes, I did." _We couldn't be happy forever._

"...I wish you hadn't." _I still love you._

"........yeah." _I still love you too._

"...it's good to hear your voice."

"...mhm. I have to go."

"...until next time."

"Yeah. ...see you, _sonnenlicht_." Sunlight. His old nickname for Thomas.

"...see you, dear."

Click. The call ends.

Thomas sits down and breathes, yearning for what once was.


End file.
